Continental War
'Background' 'The Second Great Depression' The Second Great Depression was a severe worldwide economic depression in the decade preceding the Contienental War. It was the major cuase of the war. 'Outbreak of War' 'Invasion' On January 10th, 1947, Empire X forces invaded and successfully occupied Anshino, Migashanka and San Salvacion. The Allied Forces failed to stop the invading units and were forced to gave up their mainland to retreat to Yashi Islands. Main article : Aces of The Continental War 'Overview' 'Yashi's Front' After their defeat on their own soil, the Allied Forces were forced to retreat and the mainland was occupied by the Imperial Forces. Now across the ocean, the Allied Foces began to slowly rebuild. The Empire then began to launch offensive operations against Yashi Islands in order to finally exterminate the remaining Allied Forces and put end to the war. The bad weather around Yashi Islands favored the Allied Forces to save them from annihilation as many Imperial air and naval forces attacks were hold over. Finally on July 20th, 1947, Imperial air and naval forces launched a large offensive against the remnant Allied Forces stationed in Yashi Islands. This operation however failed, and almost all planes and ships were destroyed. This was the first Empire X defeat of the war. 'Eastern Front' The Eastern Front of the Continental War encompassed all countries from both Allied and Axis powers. Such countries were Anshino, Migashanka, San Salvación and Empire X. Military operations took place along the territories of Anshino, Migashanka, Migashankan Island and Salvación. Because of the occupation of these nations, this front housed the Imperial Line, a large Empire X line of defense for the occupied territories of Anshino and Migashanka. The final military operations on the Western Front took place on December 3th, 1950, when the Empire X surrendered. 'Western Front' The Western Front of the Continental War encompassed all countries from both Allied and Axis powers. Such countries were Anshino, Migashanka, San Salvación and Empire X. Military operations took place on Empire X territory. Concluding all military operations after the fall of Amules, the Imperial capital city, on December 3th, 1950. 'Allied Counter-Offensive' 'Operation Thunderstorm' After their defeat once finished the Battle of Yashi islands, the Imperial Forces, unable to establish a defensive position, kept retreating back into deep mainland. The Allied Forces launched a counter-offensive and by November of 1948, Anshinan Forces liberated Migashankan Island. Then, they attacked with Migashankan Air Forces units the Imperial Navy ships stationed near the occupied Migashankan Coast. 'Fall of The Imperial Line' After many Imperial Navy ships were sunk during late November of 1948, Allied Forces attacked the Imperial Line to penetrate deep into the mainland and liberate the occupied territories from Imperial control.. After days of battle, the operation was a sucess, and the Allied Forces finally gained some control over part of the mainland. From this point forwards, the Empire showed signs of weariness regarding the war, because the Imperial Line was their most powerful and extensive line of defense prepared against any Allied attempt to recover the occupied territories. 'Liberation of Migashanka and San Salvación' In 1948 Migashanka was liberated from Imperial Forces control. Then, San Salvación was also finally liberated by the Allied Forces from Imperial control after weeks of battle. Ending the War 'Liberation of Anshino' Anshino was the last Allied country to be liberated from Imperial control, and in 1949, after days of battle, the occupation was finally brought to an end. All Allied Forces nations were finally liberated. All three nations, the Allied Forces, then went to launch the final offensive against Amules, capital city and headquarters of the Empire X. 'Siege of Amules' Reaching the city in late 1950, after three days of battle the city and all Imperial military installations were destroyed. The Empire X surrendered to the Allied Forces on December 3th, 1950 and the war was officially over. Failed attempt of Nuclear Attack Before the Empire X capitulation, some officers, mostly pilots and ground crew, flew to Sistuania with nuclear equipment, once there, they formed the last Axis Forces fighter and bombers squadrons of the war. On December 4th, 1950, a large number of nuclear bombers escorted by a few remaining fighter aircraft from the already scratched Imperial Air Force took off to attack Anshino. The attack however, failed, and none of the nearly 40 Imperial Air Force aircraft reached the target or returned to Sistuania. This failed attempt of attack was hidden and classified as top secret. Gallery TheWarAgainstDestiny FullMap.png|'The War Against Destiny' world map. The Continental War (1947-1950).png|The Continental War collage showing an Allied Forces F4F Wildcat, a woman air traffic controller in Yashi Islands, the Imperial Air Force Ta-183, the Imperial Navy battleship 'Luz' about to be sunk and a night in Yashi Islands. Yashi Bermuda 2.jpg|Pre-war Imperial Air Force reconnaissance photo of Yashi Islands. December 1946. Yashi Bermuda Radar Station-0.jpg|Radar station in Yashi Islands. July 1947. 1955 POST.png|Anshinan Air Force (A.A.F) fighters flying over Migashankan Island. June 1950. 1948RECON.jpg|Allied reconnaissance photo showing an Empire X aircraft factory. December 1949. Grab0025.jpg|Campfire near the Migashankan occupied coast. September 20, 1947. TWAD The Imperial Line V1 Launching Site 27 Operation Judgment Day December 1950.jpg|Imperial Air Force V-1 during launch in Area 227. November 1949. Yashi landing..jpg|A badly damaged Migashankan B-29 bomber crash landed in Yashi Islands after an bombing mission deep into Empire X territory. latest.jpg|Allied Forces long-range bombers stationed in Yashi Islands before flying into Migashankan liberated mainland. January 1948. Category:Wars Category:Storyline Category:Events Category:Battles